


letters to you

by filipiniana



Series: letters to you [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Detective Mako, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon, Republic City, i just discovered this pairing, i'd vote for him, i'm bad at titles and tagging, not comic compliant, now i am obsessed, nuktuk is mentioned once, president wu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filipiniana/pseuds/filipiniana
Summary: Mako,Before you say anything: no, you are not too busy to write to me. I’m installing a democracy, for spirits’ sake, and I had time to make you custom stationery!I miss you, big guy. Let’s be pen pals?~Wu out---It had been a year since Mako last saw Wu. Things between them felt the same, but different. And why did Mako care so much about what Wu thought of his hair?
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: letters to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002243
Comments: 24
Kudos: 188





	letters to you

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely in love with this pairing. They're like opposites attract, but also not really? Unexpected but also make perfect sense? Also, according to the absolutely amazing _Complicated_ by ginevraknifehands and spudbud, likely most definitely no doubts about it canon?
> 
> Disclaimer that I haven't read the comics, but I know some things about them, so I can tell you this is definitely not comic-compliant, heh.

Mako had been at his desk for eight hours straight by the time Chen and Feng returned from their stakeout. He stretched in his chair, lifting his good arm over his head, and his bones creaked in protest. It was mind-numbing work, reviewing cold cases for any missed clues.

Of course, it was the only work he _could_ do – at least, according to Beifong, who had told him in no uncertain terms that if he asked her again to send him out in the field she would bench him until he was her age. (Mako wasn’t sure how old Beifong was, but he was scared she looked younger than she was.) Kuvira’s attack on the city had been two months ago, and though Mako was no longer required to wear a sling, he still had to keep his left arm bandaged. He’d only recently been able to form a flame with that hand. His recovery, to his frustration, had been agonizingly slow.

But he was back in the office, even if it was as nothing more than a glorified pencil pusher. Being stuck at home with nothing to do but mope about how useless he felt while his friends repaired the city hadn’t been healthy for him. Now he at least had a reason to put on clean underwear everyday.

He tried to tune out the sound of Chen and Feng at the desk clump next to him, discussing what they’d witnessed on their stakeout – apparently, they’d gathered enough evidence to prepare a bust of the triad they’d been investigating. Mako longed to be back out there again, chasing the bad guys and cleaning up the streets. It had been over three years since he’d properly worked a case, spending the interim assigned as Wu’s bodyguard.

“Oh, kid, this was up front for you,” Chen said, breaking her conversation with Feng and dropping something onto Mako’s desk. Mako bristled at the moniker, but immediately forgot his annoyance when he saw the package.

His name was etched in elegant calligraphy on the front. He didn’t need to look at the return address to know who the sender was. After struggling with the complicated bow tied around the box, he lifted the lid.

Inside was a stationery set. Mako lifted each piece out one-by-one: first a bundle of fine-tipped fountain pens; then a stack of envelopes, the weight of them revealing the quality of their paper; and finally the stationery itself.

There was an elaborate insignia embossed on the top of each sheet: a loopy M, connected by a swirly line to an even loopier Fire Nation emblem, delicate gold curls signaling the flame. Mako wouldn’t have been surprised if they were made of real gold, woven into the page. The entire set was over-the-top and gaudy and not like Mako at all – he thought, that is, until he unfolded the letter that had been sitting atop the contents.

Wu’s insignia was an attack of emerald green and gold, all flourishes and swoops forming a full-on illustration of a badgermole with a W emblazoned on its chest. Mako let out an involuntary snort when he saw it. Wu, it was obvious, had actually held back when creating Mako’s stationery. The barely-restrained gold insignia _was_ like Mako, with a lot of Wu thrown in because the prince – king – couldn’t help himself. The corner of Mako’s mouth twitched up in appreciation.

_Mako,_

_Before you say anything: no, you are not too busy to write to me. I’m installing a democracy, for spirits’ sake, and I had time to make you custom stationery!_

_I miss you, big guy. Let’s be pen pals?_

_~Wu out_

It had only been a month since Wu left for Ba Sing Se, but Mako had to admit he missed him, too. He guessed that’s what happens when you go from spending every waking minute with a person, to not knowing when you’ll see them again. Mako’s eyes were tired and drooping, beat from staring at files all day. He glanced warily at the folders still piled on his desk, and then at his coat on the hook behind him.

Sighing, he pulled a sheet from his new custom stationery set and uncapped one of his fancy new fountain pens. Settling into his desk chair, he began to write.

_Wu,_

_You know, “Wu out” isn’t an appropriate way for a king to sign off…_

* * *

_Mako,_

_Congrats on your case! It’s so big, it made it to newspapers here in the Earth Kingdom. I must say, I prefer looking at your beautifully chiseled jawline over the ugly mugs that usually grace the front page of the papers. If the Earth Kingdom elections were a beauty pageant, I’d vote everyone out in a heartbeat._

_It’s nice to see that your arm has healed well, too. You had me scared for a second there._

_Traveling to all the Earth Kingdom states has been exhausting, but Mako, it’s my most favorite thing I’ve ever done. Some of the most beautiful parts of the nation are areas I never would’ve visited if the elections weren’t happening. And the people, Mako… There are some truly amazing candidates in each state. Single moms, schoolteachers, coal mill workers – real salt-of-the-earth types. People who really understand what their communities need, and have tried for years to get my great-aunt, and then Kuvira, to listen to them. But now, they’ll have a real voice, and will be able to make real change. You know better than anyone how much I’ve agonized about this whole democracy thing, wondering whether or not stepping down is actually the right decision. I know for a fact now that it is._

_And oh, the fabrics! I’ve bought so many local silks and wools they’re taking up an entire train car. I’m going to have a ton of fabulous suits made, just you wait. There’s also this cute little coastal town with the absolute best octopus fritters you’ll ever taste. I’ll take you there one day. Miss you, big guy._

_Yours,_

_Wu_

* * *

_Wu,_

_Bolin and Opal are getting married! I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that my baby brother is old enough to tie the knot. I think they’re rushing into things – they only got back together six months ago – but you know how Bolin is. I think Opal’s good for him, at least. She’ll keep him grounded. It’s ironic, her being an airbender and Bolin being an earthbender. He’s always had his head in the clouds._

_No date set for the wedding yet, but I hope you can come, whenever it is. I miss you too. Beifong has been working me like a polar dog, but I’m up for a promotion to lead detective so I can’t complain. Had lunch with Korra and Asami the other day. The scandal around them seems to have died down, thank spirits. People are stupid. Korra said she’s heading to Ba Sing Se next week to help with the elections. I told her to give you a hug for me._

_Love,_

_Mako_

* * *

_Mako,_

_I haven’t written in a while. I’m so sorry! This democracy thing is a lot of work. I haven’t had a spa day since last week, can you believe it?!_

_I need some of your straight-shooting, no-nonsense, patented Mako advice. There’s been kind of a movement here for me to run for president of the new United Earth Republic. I didn’t pay much attention to it at first – thought it was just those folks who want to hang onto the monarchy (like your grandma, bless her heart). But it turns out they’re not monarchists, and the movement is much bigger than I originally thought. And it’s not just in Ba Sing Se. I’m hearing word from the other states too. It seems like the people really do want me, but I don’t know…_

_I worry that having me as president will just set the UER back again, when I’ve been working so hard to move it forward. We have democratic elections for the first time ever, only to make the old monarch head of the nation again? My advisors think running is a good idea, but they’re old wonks and I’ve never really trusted them. I trust you. What should I do, big guy?_

_Hope you like the moose lion jerky I sent with Korra. (She better not have eaten it all on the way back!) I figured it would make a good snack on your stakeouts, Mr. Lead Detective!_

_Love,_

_Wu_

* * *

_Wu,_

_You have to run._

_You’re installing this democracy to give the people a voice, and they’re saying they want you. I don’t trust your advisors either, but for once they’re right._

_You’d be an incredible president. And you know I mean that because I had no problem telling you you’d be an awful king, and I have less of a reason to lie now than I did back then. You didn’t say it in your letter, but I know you’re worried about being horrid like your great-aunt, or completely out-of-touch like your great-great-uncle. Wu, that’s never going to happen. You care about your people. You want to listen to them, and learn from them. I’ve never been prouder of you._

_So run. I expect a campaign button with your next letter._

_Love,_

_Mako_

* * *

Mako frowned at himself in the mirror. Should he slick his hair back, or leave it be?

He glanced at the clock atop his dresser and swore – if he didn’t leave in the next five minutes, he’d be late. It had only taken him ten minutes to shower and put on his uniform, but he had spent the next thirty staring at his reflection, wondering what to do with his hair. He had stopped slicking it back a while ago, but that had been his hairstyle when he was Wu’s bodyguard. Would Wu like it better now, all free and spiky? Or would he think Mako’s hair was a mess? Also, why did Mako care so much about what Wu would like, anyhow?

Mako pushed that last question out of his mind and grabbed his keys, sticking them into his uniform pocket. He no longer had enough time to slick it back anyway. He rushed out of his apartment and hopped onto his Satobike, heading toward City Hall.

Wu – _President_ Wu, Mako corrected himself in his head – was arriving shortly, his first diplomatic trip to Republic City after winning the election. His first trip to Republic City since he left a little over a year ago now, shortly after Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding. Mako couldn’t believe more than a year had passed since he’d last seen Wu. They’d both been busy, caught up in their respective work, but they had managed to stay in regular touch. They spoke on the phone occasionally, whenever Wu was in the palace and not on the campaign trail, but mostly they sent letters – tons of them, as evidenced by the stuffed bottom drawer of Mako’s desk at the station. He had even run out of stationery at one point and was planning to settle for regular paper, but another package from Wu had arrived exactly when Mako was due to write.

The most recent missives from Wu were of him whining. He had been adamant about finding time for him and Mako to catch up during his trip – he had already made dozens of reservations at Republic City’s newest restaurants and bought tickets to the latest movers. But Mako had told Wu he didn’t know when he’d get the chance to see him in the two weeks he was here.

_This is the toughest case I’ve ever gotten, Wu. Pulling my hair out over it. I can’t take time off just to watch a rom-com with you._

_But Mako, you must! That’s a presidential order! Also, stop pulling your hair out. Not even your handsome mug could pull off the balding look._

Unbeknownst to Wu, Mako was actually going to be with him every day that he was here. Wu’s security detail required a liaison from the Republic City Police, and Mako had practically begged Beifong for the job. His mouth twitched up as he turned a corner, City Hall now in sight. His genuine enthusiasm for the gig was a far cry from Mako’s devastated reaction when she had assigned him as Wu’s bodyguard four years ago.

Traffic, as usual, was abysmal, and Mako was getting antsy as he inched through the exhaust of the surrounding Satomobiles. He felt embarrassed admitting it even to just himself, but he was itching to see Wu. Aside from Korra, Asami, and of course Bolin, his former charge had become his closest friend.

Finally, he arrived. He parked his Satobike and hurried up the steps in front of City Hall, where President Raiko, city officials, and the press were awaiting Wu’s arrival. Mako greeted Tenzin with a handshake before taking his place next to Beifong, who gave him her customary curt nod in greeting.

Just a few minutes later, a fleet of sleek black Satomobiles pulled up. A team of security guards exited from each and lined a path from the middle car all the way up to President Raiko.

It was tough for Mako to see Wu over the broad shoulders of his security detail, but he managed to catch flashes of emerald green and gold as Wu walked up to the building. He and President Raiko shook hands, bulbs flashing around them, and Raiko formally congratulated Wu for winning the election. Wu was all smiles at that, but Mako stifled a snort – after Raiko’s disastrous handling of Kuvira’s grab for power over the former Earth Kingdom, he knew Wu was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

The niceties took longer than Mako liked, but after a while the press finally dispersed and President Raiko headed back into City Hall. Wu’s security team parted, revealing Beifong and Mako standing off to the side.

“Mako!”

Mako barely had time to brace himself before Wu crashed into him, pulling him down into a tight hug. Mako gave a sheepish shrug to Beifong before wrapping his arms around Wu’s skinny frame.

“Hey Wu,” he murmured, smiling into the shorter man’s hair. “Long time no see.”

Wu squeezed him before releasing the hug. Then, he punched Mako in the gut.

“What the—!”

“You lied to me! I was _devastated_ , Mako. I thought I wasn’t going to see you _at all_. But no, you’re here, just standing around being a _liar_! I will have you arrested for treason!”

Mako laughed. Wu’s punch hadn’t hurt a bit, but Mako grabbed his hand to keep him from doing it again. It felt cold in his own, like it always was, and Mako reflexively filled his palm with heat to warm it.

“First, you can’t have me arrested for treason. I’m not a UER citizen. Second, I had to lie to you so I could surprise you. I’m working with your security during your trip.”

Wu’s face lit up. “Oh my spirits, the prince and his bodyguard, back at it again! They should make a mover about us!”

“Sure. Maybe Bolin can play me,” Mako said wryly.

Beifong cleared her throat then. “Well Mr. President, as Mako said he’ll be representing the Republic City Police and liaising with your security team throughout your trip. You’ve both done this before, so unless you have any questions, I’ll be heading back to the station.”

Wu gave her a sharp salute, only then pulling out of Mako’s grasp. Mako’s hand felt emptier than it had before. “No questions, Chief. Thanks for lending me your best detective. Promise I’ll take good care of him.”

Mako rolled his eyes, even as a smile lifted his lips. These two weeks were going to be something else, he knew.

* * *

The rest of the day was a whirlwind. Mako spent most of it not with Wu but with his security team, getting briefed on their operations. The head of Wu’s detail was a gruff woman named Isano who reminded him of Beifong and, consequently, scared him a little. At least he knew Wu was in good hands.

He and Wu didn’t get a chance to speak again until they were settled into the Four Elements for the night. Mako hadn’t planned to stay over, but it seemed Wu wasn’t above throwing a tantrum just because he was now president. So there Mako was, sitting on the couch of the presidential suite, Wu lounging against him.

“Just like old times, right big guy?” Wu sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Mako. “Who knows, maybe tomorrow morning someone will even throw a pie at me.”

Mako chuckled, tucking an arm around Wu’s chest. Wu’s closeness still felt familiar, comfortable. It had taken a while for Mako to get used to, when he first became Wu’s bodyguard: the prince’s frequent touches, his tendency to drape himself over Mako at any chance. At first, Mako would flinch away. He had never been the tactile sort. But Wu hadn’t been deterred, not seeming to even notice Mako’s reaction. Soon his touch became commonplace, and Mako returned the closeness on instinct.

“Isano probably won’t let it hit you this time,” Mako pointed out jokingly. Then his tone turned serious. “I don’t think there are many people out there anymore who want to throw pies at you. You’re doing a fantastic job, Wu.”

Wu pulled Mako’s arm tighter around him and craned his head up at Mako. “You really think so?” he asked, and Mako knew Wu truly cared about his answer.

Mako’s voice was soft, fond, proud. “Yeah, I really do.”

* * *

“Your hair looks nice like that,” Wu commented as they got ready the next day. Mako was rumpling his hand through it, in a half-assed attempt to make it more presentable.

“I gave up on slicking it back. Took too much effort.”

“It suits you better now, I think.”

Mako smiled, warmth growing in his chest. “Thanks.”

He was already dressed in his uniform, laundered and pressed overnight by the hotel staff. He leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom as Wu layered cream upon cream on his face.

There was a knock on the suite door, and Isano appeared a few seconds later. “Mr. President, we have to leave in ten minutes.”

Wu flapped a hand in Isano’s general direction, not looking away from the bathroom mirror. “Yes, yes. I’ll be done soon. You can’t rush beauty, Isano!”

“Trust me, I’ve tried,” Mako joked, looking at Isano. Her face remained impassive.

“I’ll be waiting outside,” she said to Wu, before turning sharply and walking away.

“Well, throw me into the Fog of Lost Souls then,” Mako muttered. Wu snorted.

“You’ll like her once you get to know her, I promise,” he said, leaning down to wash his face. “She’s actually quite funny.”

“Uh-huh,” Mako said, skeptical. “First, let’s get you out the door before she blames me for making you late. C’mon.”

Wu threw his hands up. “What did I just say about rushing beauty?!”

* * *

President Raiko was hosting a luncheon for Wu. Events like these had bored Mako to death back when he was forced to accompany Wu as his bodyguard, but this time Korra and Asami were there. The four of them stood around a cocktail table, munching on hors d’oeuvres.

“Asami, we should sit down while I’m here to discuss a contract with Future Industries,” Wu said around a mouthful of spiced peanuts. “The mountainous states in the UER are struggling to mine coal in an efficient manner, and I think providing some new, affordable technology will make things easier and subsequently improve their quality of life.”

Asami took a sip of her champagne. “I’d love to, Mr. President. I’ll ask my secretary to make an appointment.”

“None of this Mr. President business, please.” Wu waved her off, reaching for another handful of nuts. “To friends, I’m just Wu.”

Korra punched him affably on the shoulder. Wu teetered to the side until Mako grabbed his forearm to help straighten him out. “Okay, just Wu,” Korra said. “To you, I’m the Avatar.”

The four of them laughed. Mako’s heart swelled at seeing Wu, Korra, and Asami chatting together, and he wished Bolin were there, too. Korra and Wu had grown particularly close while she helped him form the UER and even campaigned for him in his run for president. This moment was a stark contrast from the three years Mako had spent as Wu’s bodyguard, when Asami was busy helping Republic City through Future Industries, Bolin was hundreds of miles away uniting the Earth Kingdom under Kuvira, and Korra was nowhere to be found. Back then, it had just been him and Wu in their presidential suite, waiting for the world to change. Admittedly, Mako missed their little life sometimes – Wu had made things seem simpler, easier, even though Mako hadn’t always appreciated it. He didn’t know then that this was all he had really wanted: everyone he loved most, Wu among them, together. But he thanked the spirits for giving it to him, even if it was only now.

Soon, it was time for them to take their seats for lunch. Technically, as part of Wu’s security detail, Mako wasn’t supposed to have a place at a table, but Wu had insisted he occupy the spot right beside him. Mako tuned out the sound of President Raiko on Wu’s other side as he and Wu silently picked off each other’s plates, a habit they had formed over many shared meals. Mako claimed most of Wu’s meat and Wu ate most of Mako’s vegetables, their chopsticks moving around each other in harmony.

* * *

Mako had only been back to his apartment once since Wu arrived in Republic City, to pack a bag of clothes.

He had given in to Wu’s demand to stay with him for the duration of his trip. They claimed the same rooms in the suite they had occupied a year ago, but most nights they fell asleep tangled on the sofa after staying up late, talking. Mako had even been around long enough to hear Isano crack one of the jokes Wu kept vowing she had in her. He had to admit, she _was_ pretty funny.

Wu was leaving the next day. The past two weeks had been a flurry of meetings and government dinners and society parties, but Wu had also carved time into his schedule to take Mako to Republic City’s top restaurants and even see a mover with Bolin and Opal.

“Wow,” Bolin had said as they stood in the theater lobby after the mover, his eyes wide as if he had just realized something big. Opal was off waiting for the bathroom, and Wu had gone to talk to Isano after fussing over Mako’s tie.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Bolin said quickly. He paused. “It’s just… I tried to fix your scarf once when it was hanging off your shoulder, and you almost bit my head off.”

Mako shot Bolin a puzzled look. “So?”

“You didn’t bite Wu’s head off just now,” Bolin pointed out.

Mako’s cheeks reddened against his will. “That’s different,” he muttered.

“How though?” Bolin looked genuinely confused. Whatever he had realized, he wasn’t sure about it.

Mako ignored his brother’s question, switching the subject to the mover they’d just seen. Bolin eagerly launched into his evaluation of the onscreen couple’s chemistry, and how it compared to Nuktuk and Ginger. (His take: it didn’t measure up.) He didn’t bring up his observation again. Which was good, because Mako wasn’t sure about it, either. 

He almost dreaded the thought of going back to his detective work, once Wu left. He loved his job, but he had really, really missed Wu – more than he realized.

Much of this trip was similar to the three years they had spent together: their morning routine in their suite, Mako making coffee while Wu tried on ten different suits; Wu flitting around like a social butterfly at every event, Mako always a few steps behind him; Wu shopping like a madman the one free afternoon he had, weighing down Mako with bags even though Wu’s entire security team had gone with them. Mako fell easily into his old role as Wu’s part-bodyguard-part-butler, but for some reason he didn’t mind it as much as he used to.

Wu had changed, though, in obvious ways. While he was still spastic and full of energy and just a little bit shallow, he was also now confident and mature and thoughtfully measured. In the year since he helped the people of Republic City out safely through the train tunnels, he had become fit to be a leader of a nation. Mako couldn’t help feeling pride in that.

Things had seemed to change between them, too – or, at least, Mako felt they had. More than once, he had woken up on the couch and found Wu nestled in his arms. He would stare at Wu, peacefully asleep, and wonder why he wanted to pull him impossibly closer. They had been touchy with each other before, but they seemed to need to be constantly connected now: by a hand on the arm, fingers linked around a wrist, a gentle touch on the small of one’s back. Was it because they knew they were running out of time?

Wu was sitting across from him at the kitchen table in their suite, sipping a cup of tea. His foot was resting softly against Mako’s calf. He was leaving at the crack of dawn the next morning, so he had scheduled an early, quiet evening for the two of them.

“When am I going to see you again?” Wu asked. He sounded sad, wistful.

Mako chuckled, but it sounded sad, too. “I don’t know. You’re the one with the busy schedule, _Mr. President_.”

Wu harrumphed. “Don’t even give me that, Mako. You’re the workaholic around here. You never take time off!”

Mako put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. You got me there. I’ll try to soon. I promise. And there’s always Bolin’s wedding. Can you come to that?” he asked, his voice involuntarily hopeful.

Wu brightened, sitting up suddenly. His foot kicked Mako in the calf, but Mako didn’t care. “Oh, yes! I’ll be there. Definitely.” Wu nodded, almost to himself. “Okay, three months. I guess I can do that.” He narrowed his eyes at Mako. “You better write, or else.”

“I’ve been writing!” Mako protested. “You’re the one who took long to respond last time.”

“I know, I know. I won’t do that again.” Wu paused. “Three months,” he said again.

“Three months,” Mako echoed.

Wu sighed. “I guess we better get to bed.”

They rose from the table and made their way down the suite’s hall, their hands bumping together. They got to Wu’s door first.

“Well, good night,” Mako said. He rubbed the back of his neck. He felt nervous, though he didn’t know why.

“Mako…” Wu looked nervous, too. Then his jaw seemed to set resolutely, and he looked Mako squarely in the eyes. “Do you wanna sleep in my room?”

“Uh,” Mako started. He was taken aback by the question, but also more than a little relieved. They had spent pretty much every night together on the sofa. How different was a bed, anyway? “Yeah. Sure.”

Wu’s expression relaxed into a grin. “Okay. Come on.”

Wu went immediately into the en-suite bathroom, saying something about his night creams. Mako crawled into bed. It was twenty minutes before Wu came back into the bedroom, automatically snuggling close to Mako.

“Good night,” he whispered into Mako’s chest. “Gonna miss you, big guy.”

A small smile tugged at Mako’s lips. “Night, Wu,” he whispered back. “I’ll miss you, too."

It wasn’t long before the telltale sound of Wu’s soft snores started up. Even in sleep, Wu made his presence known. Mako found it comforting. A memory floated up into his consciousness: Bolin at eight years old, snoring against Mako as they lay under a ratty blanket in a dark alleyway. Mako, ten at the time, had wrapped his arms tightly around Bolin, pulsing heat through his body to keep his brother warm. He remembered wanting more than anything to keep Bolin safe.

Mako hugged Wu closer. Impulsively, he dropped a kiss to Wu’s forehead. Wu’s skin was soft and cool. Mako let his lips rest there and closed his eyes.

* * *

Mako yawned, stretching his arms out at his desk. His eyes were exhausted from staring at the same witness statement for the last two hours. He was getting nowhere, and it was getting late. It was probably time to call it quits.

He was about to stand and grab his coat when Chen came over and dropped something on his desk. “Here, kid,” she said, already walking away. “Ended up in my mail stack.”

The bright gold of the envelope gave the sender away. Mako’s heart leapt. He hadn’t thought he would get a letter from Wu before Bolin’s wedding. He’d heard from Asami that their work in the mountainous states was taking a ton of time and effort.

_Mako,_

_One. More. Week! I’m literally counting the days until I get to see you, big guy._

_How’s the wedding planning going? Much better than this mining technology development, I hope. There was a huge explosion after the latest test. No one was hurt, but it’s harmed the economies of the nearest towns so I’ve had to allocate some emergency aid to them. Asami’s been great; she’s basically set up a second residence in Ba Sing Se so we can travel together to the testing site as much as we need to. Did you know she’s been taking self-defense classes since she was little? Found that out when we got drunk one night and I challenged her to an arm wrestling match. My hand’s still sore and it’s been almost a month…_

_Anyway, just one more week. I can’t wait to see your handsome mug all donned up in a tuxedo. And no, just because we’ll be with each other soon doesn’t mean you don’t have to write me a letter back. I expect to hear from you, mister!_

_Love,_

_Wu_

Mako had been grinning down at the letter from the moment he started reading. Uncapping one of the fountain pens from his stationery set, he began a new note.

* * *

Korra was on the dock, waiting for him as he disembarked the ferry onto Air Temple Island.

“Hey Mako!” she greeted, pulling him into one of her signature bone-crunching hugs. Mako hugged back, short for air.

“Hey Korra,” he said, breaking their embrace. “Thanks for having me.”

“I mean, technically I don’t live here anymore so I have no right to invite you over for dinner,” Korra said with a sheepish grin, “but you know Tenzin and Pema love you, so whatever.”

Mako laughed. “I’ll make sure to thank them.”

“Dinner’s not for a little bit. Wanna go for a walk?” She was already making her way to a nearby dirt path, not waiting for Mako’s answer.

They fell comfortably into step beside each other, catching up. Korra updated him on her recent trip to the Eastern Air Temple, and Mako recounted the details of his latest case. It had been a month since they had last met, but the awkwardness between them after Korra first came back to Republic City, over a year ago, had long dissipated.

“I stopped by Ba Sing Se to visit Asami on my way back. She and Wu are gonna travel to Republic City together for the wedding.”

Mako nodded. “Yeah, Wu just wrote to me. Seems like they’ve really been getting along.”

“Wu’s a weird one, but I kinda love him for it,” Korra laughed before training her eyes on him. “Anyway, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Mako felt his cheeks flush. He’d expected the question, but the thought of actually answering made him blanch. His hand flew instinctively to the back of his neck, rubbing it. “Oh, uh, well, yeah, you know, uh…”

Korra stopped in the middle of the path and turned to face him, arms crossed. “Mako, now you’re the one being weird. What’s up?”

Mako’s cheeks grew redder. His entire body felt hot, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was reflexively firebending or if he was just embarrassed.

Korra’s face softened. “Mako,” she started, reaching a hand out to grasp his arm. “C’mon. You know you can tell me anything.”

Mako sighed. He lifted his head and resolutely locked eyes with Korra, much as Wu had done when he asked Mako to sleep in his room. “I know. I do. I just…” He sighed again. “I was wondering, how did you know? Like… that you like Asami? …Who is a girl? …And you’re also a girl?”

Korra’s eyebrows shot up for a second before she doubled over in laughter.

“Why are you laughing?!” Mako moaned, frustrated.

“Mako,” she wheezed out, “you should’ve seen your face. You looked like Bolin when Wei and Wing threatened him about not hurting Opal.”

Mako moaned again. “There’s no way I looked that bad.”

Korra nodded her head vigorously, finally straightening up. “Yes, there really is.”

Mako groaned. “Okay, fine, whatever! Don’t answer me then.”

“Mako,” Korra said, her hand reaching out for his arm again. Her eyes were still mirthful, but they had softened into kindness. “I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting that. You and I have never really talked about… you know.” Korra shrugged, helplessly.

Mako had gone back and forth over whether he should talk to Korra or Asami. Asami was the easier, more straightforward pick: she would give him good advice, he knew. But he and Korra had much more in common. They were both hotheaded, awkward, and horrible at relationships. Between Korra and Asami, Mako knew Korra would be able to understand him better.

So he had called her up and asked her to talk. He needed to know why it felt like a boar-q-pine had taken up residence in the pit of his stomach since Wu left, sending prickles of pain through him whenever he missed him (which was almost all the time). He needed to know why his fingers had itches near constantly, craving to touch Wu’s cheek or hand or scrawny chest, any part of him he wished he could reach. And since Mako knew the answers to his first two questions, really, he was just having trouble admitting them to himself – he needed to know how to tell if Wu felt the same, and how bad the consequences of falling in love with the president of the UER would be.

Mako wasn’t stupid. He knew a relationship between them – between two men – would hurt Wu’s chances at reelection in four years, and more importantly the critical work Wu was doing. How could he put Wu through that?

All this came pouring out of Mako as the sun set over Air Temple Island. Korra listened quietly, her expression stunned at first until it settled into understanding, her head nodding sympathetically to his words. When he was done, she stepped forward and pulled him into another bone-crunching hug. Mako let his head rest on her shoulder.

“Mako,” she murmured, her arms still around him, “I’m sorry. This is hard, and I’m sorry. And I don’t know what to do. But I can tell you that if Asami and I weren’t together, I know I would be worse off. She makes me stronger, and happier, and she makes me feel like it’s okay to be myself. If we had to suffer through the horrible things the press say and the whispers and the snide looks ten times over, I would do it again and again with no regrets.” She pulled back and grasped his shoulders firmly, looking him square in the eyes. “You deserve someone like that. And if Wu is that someone, then you deserve him.”

Mako let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He was grateful for Korra. He opened his mouth to say something – _thank you_ , or _I love you_ , or _I’m so relieved you accept me_ – but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead, he pulled her into another tight embrace.

They stayed that way until Meelo’s voice broke the quiet, shouting their names for dinner. Arm in arm, they followed the path to the dining hall.

* * *

Mako was sweating as he stood by the altar. His eyes kept glancing around the room, scanning for the last stragglers before the ceremony started. Wu and Asami had had to deal with an emergency at the UER testing site yesterday, so they were running late.

In front of him, Bolin was sweating more. “Mako,” he whispered loudly over his shoulder, “is it hot in here, or is it just me?”

“Guys,” Korra whispered back, from behind Mako. She and Mako were wearing matching suits, Bolin’s two groomsmen. “Shut up. It’s about to start.”

As if on cue, the organist began playing and the bridesmaids started down the aisle. Soon after, the wedding guests rose in their seats. In front of him, Mako heard Bolin gasp sharply, followed immediately by sniffles.

“She’s beautiful,” Bolin murmured, almost to himself. His eyes were glued to Opal gliding toward him, framed serenely in white.

Mako clapped a hand on Bolin’s shoulder. His chest swelled with pride and affection for his baby brother. “Yeah, bro. She really is.”

Shortly after the ceremony started, Mako caught a flash of emerald green and gold in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Wu and Asami settling into their seats. Wu caught his gaze and smiled, his eyes lighting up as they rested on Mako. Mako’s heart, which he hadn’t realized had felt so heavy, grew instantly lighter.

* * *

Mako found Wu at the reception, surrounded by celebrities. Bolin’s mover friends were insufferable.

“Excuse me,” Mako said, making his voice deep and gruff. It had worked effectively when he had been Wu’s bodyguard, and it didn’t fail him now. He shouldered his way through until he was beside Wu. “Sorry everyone, but the president has some important business to attend to.”

The crowd started to dissipate, disappointed, as Mako steered Wu toward a door by the small of his back.

“So what exactly is this important business I have to attend to, hmm?” Wu whispered conspiratorially to him.

“Oh, y’know,” Mako said, shrugging, “UER stuff. Treaties. Trade routes. Things presidents do.”

“Ah yes,” Wu agreed solemnly as they exited the reception hall. “Those things. Very important. Must be dealt with straight away.”

As soon as they were outside, Wu spun around and pushed himself into Mako’s arms. “Hi, big guy.”

Mako’s lips lifted into a smile. “Hi. How you been?”

“Better now,” Wu said simply. “Asami and I made it just in the nick of time. I practically threw a fit, thinking I wouldn’t get a chance to see you standing up at the altar. Remind me to apologize to her.”

Mako laughed. “She probably knows you well enough by now that you don’t have to.” He switched his tone, nerves running through him. “Hey, can we talk for a minute?”

“Of course,” Wu said. “Where should we go?”

The wedding was on Air Temple Island. Mako led the way to the gazebo. In his periphery, he could see Isano trailing a few paces behind them. Mako and Wu leaned over the railing, their forearms pressed warmly against each other. Wu was looking at Mako, he knew, but Mako couldn’t bring himself to look back.

He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. “I have something to tell you.”

Wu nudged his shoulder against Mako’s. “What is it, big guy?”

Mako swallowed. Could he do this? “I—” He stared down at his hands. He could. He had to. He wanted to. “I think, I think I like you.” He let out an apprehensive laugh. It sounded strangled, caught in his throat. “Actually, I know I like you. I’m kind of a little bit in love with you.”

Mako didn’t look up from his hands. Wu was silent beside him, and with each passing second Mako grew more and more worried. Though he didn’t know for sure, he had thought Wu felt the same. Wu was always touching him, wasn’t he? Always telling Mako he missed him? Taking time out of his busy schedule to write to him? Weren’t those signs?

Then again, Wu was a touchy person in general. And he used to flirt with everyone in sight. Mako hadn’t seem him do it in a while, but Mako also hadn’t seen Wu in a while. And they were friends. Friends said they missed each other. Friends made time for friends. Mako had read too deeply into Wu’s actions, placed so much meaning and hope where there wasn’t any.

Mako’s heart was beating faster and faster. He was hot and sweaty; the air felt like it was suffocating him, though the night was clear with a crisp breeze. He wanted, needed, to get out of there, but he couldn’t will his feet to move. So he stood, paralyzed, staring at his hands.

Until a thin, soft hand pressed its palm into one of his own. Mako moved, finally. He clasped his fingers around Wu’s and turned to look at him.

“Mako,” Wu started, a smile creeping across his face, “I’m kind of a little bit in love with you, too.”

“Really?” The word came out in a whisper, disbelieving.

Wu nodded firmly. “Yes, really. I—I think I’ve been kind of a little bit in love with you for a long time.”

Mako broke out into a grin. He grabbed Wu by the waist and pulled him in, lowering his head so that they were eye-to-eye. He breathed, “Me too.”

Then they were kissing, Wu’s lips silky against Mako’s chapped ones, their hands finding purchase against each others’ backs. When they pulled away Mako leaned in for another, then another, then another.

“Wu,” he said softly, their lips still brushing, “people aren’t going to like this. What about your presidency?” Mako tried to keep the worry, the fear, out of his voice, but annoyingly, it still slipped through.

Wu kissed him again. “I know. The Earth Kingdom had some pretty shitty laws about same-sex couples before.” Wu laughed, but it was tinged with frustration. He shook his head. “It won’t be easy. But I want to – that is, if you do, too?”

Wu looked up at him, uncertainty written in his eyes. Mako leaned down, erased it with a kiss. “Yeah. I do.”

They made their way back to the reception, hand in hand. Mako’s cheeks turned red as they neared Isano, who was wearing a sly smirk. Wu didn’t seem the least bit bothered, though. “Got the man!” he cheered, high-fiving her as they passed.

The dancing had started already, and Wu dragged Mako to the middle of the floor, much to Mako’s chagrin. Korra was the first to spot them as they pushed their way through, her eyes falling to their interlocked hands.

“I’m so happy for you!” she yelled in his ear, fighting to be heard above the music.

He grinned at her and yelled back, “Thank you!”

Wu let go of his grasp. Bolin, who had also let go of Opal, had apparently just challenged him to a dance battle. Mako watched, half-horrified half-begrudgingly impressed, as his brother and Wu – the man who had once infuriated and annoyed him, who had grown on him, whom he had grown to love – contorted themselves into ridiculous positions. He knew the road ahead of him and Wu would be difficult, but he didn’t want to think about that right then, not when Wu had just told him he loved him, too. Instead, Mako let himself clap along to the beat. The boar-q-pine in his stomach was gone, finally. All that was left was happiness.

* * *

_My dearest brother,_

_It has been a near eternity since I last heard from you. I eagerly await your prose. The pen is heavy in my hand as I write, bearing the weight of missing you. I fear I am forgetting the sound of your voice._

_I am, however, also tittering with excitement for your impending nuptials. Beloved Korra, Asami, and I are painstakingly planning your bachelor party. Can you tell Beifong not to send any officers if she sees fireworks over the stadium that night? We’re still going to do it either way, but it’d be great not to get arrested. Anyway, my cherished bro, I hope to read the words you etch upon the page forthwith. Give thy hallowed Wu my greetings, and inquire of him if he’s willing to turn a blind eye to us smuggling fireworks over state lines._

_All my love,_

_Bolin_

Mako put his brother’s letter down as food arrived at the table. He’d deal with Bolin’s illegal scheming later. Contrary to his words, Mako had spoken to him on the phone just a couple of days ago.

“Wow, these are really good,” he said after his first bite of octopus fritter. He and Wu were in a small town by the coast in the UER, having lunch.

“I told you!” Wu exclaimed, his full mouth struggling against the words. He swallowed. “The best fritters I’ve ever tasted.”

Mako had taken a leave of absence from the Republic City Police to join Wu as he campaigned for reelection. In the three years since they first went public with their relationship, they had received vitriolic hate mail and hurtful insults, but also a swell of support from many of Wu’s constituents.

“It’s because you’re so handsome,” Wu liked to joke. “The entire UER has the hots for you.”

Mako, though, thought it was because Wu had proved himself to be the president the UER needed. Since taking office, Wu had revived the economies of the mountainous states through his work with Asami, decreased the amount of bandits nationwide by bolstering community programs and rehabilitation initiatives across the UER, and shepherded in a stable democracy after decades of a failing monarchy. He had given his people richer, fuller livelihoods, so they didn’t care how he chose to live his own.

Mako living in Republic City, away from Wu, was hard on their relationship, but they visited each other as often as they could – and Beifong, who Mako was convinced secretly had a soft spot for Wu, sent Mako on assignment to the UER whenever there were cases that crossed city lines. Mako never said anything to her about his suspicions, but he did always bring her back tea leaves from a shop Tenzin had told him she liked, just to make sure she wouldn’t send anyone else.

Mako’s thumb brushed against the ring on Wu’s left hand as they walked along the beach after lunch. The band was a brilliant gold, with shining, solid emeralds set within.

They were getting married shortly after the election. Mako had already put in a transfer to the Ba Sing Se Police. Wu had told them they could make it work, the long distance – they had already done it for three years, after all. But Mako wanted to be by his side while Wu changed his nation for the better.

Suddenly Wu gasped, startling Mako out of his thoughts. “Oh my spirits,” he breathed, before his eyes lit up. “Shopping!”

Mako laughed as he watched his fiancé run up to the beachside stand. He took his time following, Isano close behind. By the time he reached Wu, he had already tried on his fifth beach hat.

“What do you think, big guy?” Wu asked, tipping his head. “A good vacation look?”

Mako took the hat off and placed it back on the stand. He wrapped his arms around Wu, pulling him close. “Don’t like it,” he said simply. “Hides your eyes.”

Wu placed his hands on Mako’s chest, sighing contentedly. “You’re really in love with me, aren’t you?” he teased.

Mako shrugged. “Kinda, I guess. Just a little bit.” Then he leaned down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please consider checking out _coming home to you_ , which is a spin-off fic of this. It has more Bolin! And Tu! And Grandma Yin!


End file.
